Hiraishin no Jutsu
by Amnoki Budiansah
Summary: Minato & Naruto melakukan sebuah jurus jikukkan pada Obito, berencana untuk memindahkan jinchuriki juubi ke tempat lain. Disaat yang sama Obito menggunakan mangekyou sharingan untuk berpindah tempat. Kedua jurus perpindahan tempat itu beradu, menciptakan sebuah lubang dimensi baru yang menyedot mereka kedalamnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka di dimensi baru itu?


**Hai! Perkenalkan, saya Amnoki, author baru disini!**

 **Ini merupakan fic pertamaku disini. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kekurangannya. Author Newbie!**

 **"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU"**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:**

 **Dunia Modern,** **Typo(s)** **bergentayangan** **, Gaje,** **Time travel, Alur KE-cepat-an, EYD,** **Bahasa yang tidak baku, Sks system,** **And other.**

 **Summary:**

 **Saat Minato dan Naruto mencoba membawa Obito ke tempat yang jauh dari pasukan aliansi, malah tercipta subuah portal dimensi yang menyebabkan mereka tersedot kedalamnya, dan terdampar disebuah tempat** **modern dengan berbagai hal yang mengejutkan mereka** **.**

 **MinaKushi and NaruHina**

 **Note :**

 **"..." Bijuu bicara**

 **'...' Pikiran Bijuu**

"..." Manusia bicara

'...' Pikiran Manusia

.

.

.

 **C** erita dimulai pada sebuah tempat yang sekarang menjadi medan perang.

Didepan pasukan aliansi, Obito mulai bangkit setelah sebelumnya terkena jutsu rasengan dari Naruto yang dibantu oleh hokage ke-2, Tobirama Senju.

Di alam bawah sadar Minato, Kyuubi ying berbicara, **"Apa kau bermaksud membiarkan anakmu untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini? Hanya karena setengah kekuatanku tersegel ditubuh anakmu, jadi kau yakin aku akan membantu diriku yang satunya?"**

"Kyuubi..."

 **"Kau tidak perlu menyesal... Kematian Kushina bukan salahmu... Anakmu menjadi jinchuriki Kyuubi juga bukan salahmu... Dan juga tak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu karena dunia menjadi seperti ini... Satu satunya orang yang ingin mengubah ini semua adalah anakmu. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil di masa lalu. Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."**

Sementara itu, kurama dalam diri Naruto memanggil anak dari hokage ke4 itu. Membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

 **"Naruto, sepertinya aku merasakan chakraku dalam tubuh ayahmu. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu..."**

Naruto mengangguk paham setelah Kurama berbicara padanya. Dia kemudian melirik ayahnya.

"Ayah..."

Minato menatap Naruto.

"Ayo kita satukan kepalan tangan kita."

 **"Lebih baik turuti saja kata anakmu. Kurasa Kyuubi merencanakan sesuatu."** Ucap Kyuubi yin pada Minato.

Minato kemuudian menyatukan kepalan tangannya dengan Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat kedua Kyuubi dalam tubuh Minato dan Naruto bersatu dalam sebuah lingkaran yang membentuk simbol 'Yin dan Yang'.

Di alam bawah sadar mereka, Kyuubi Yang (Naruto) berbicara pada Kyuubi Ying (Minato).

 **"Aku tau, dengan adanya chakramu disini benar-benar mengurangi beban kami."**

 **"Bagaimanapun juga, kita sebenarnya adalah satu. Disamping itu, mereka juga adalah ayah dan anak."** Sahut Kyuubi Yin.

Sementara itu, Obito telah membuat sebuah bunga raksasa yang kemudian membuat empat buah bajuudama.

"Dia berencana menghabisi kita semua dengan menembakkan benda itu di dalam kekkai." Ucap Shinobi A.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Shinobi B histeris.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru tampak sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan aliansi dari empat bijuudama yang telah siap ditembakan. Disampingnya terdapat Ino dan Chouji yang telah gelisah.

Shikamaru kembali mengingat bijuudama juubi yang meledak dalam kekkai buatan ke-4 hokage.

"Kekkai milik ke-4 hokage sebelumnya dapat menghalangi bijuudama menembus keluar. Melihat dari pola warna kekkai ini, aku asumsikan jika ini sama kuatnya dengan kekkai 4 hokage. Kami sama sekali tidak punya cara untuk menghancurkan kekkai ini. Itu artinya... Sial! Ayah, rencanaku buntu!" Pikir Shikamaru mulai frustasi.

Kembali pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menjawabnya tanpa menoleh, "Untuk sekarang ini. Biarkan aku berkonsentrasi..."

Minato mengingat perbincangannya dengan Naruto di alam bawah sadar mereka.

(Naruto : Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang aku rencanakan dengan Kurama, katakan padaku jika menurut ayah ini bisa dilakukan.)

(Minato: Aku mengerti, lanjutkan.)

Minato kembali mengingat Naruto yang masih bayi dalam pelukkan Kushina.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya Kushina? Naruto kita, sudah tumbuh dewasa. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan penderitaan apa yang kau pikul hingga kini." Ucap Minato penuh penyesalan.

"Satu satunya penderitaan yang aku pikirkan adalah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Naruto tersenyum tulus pada ayahnya.

Beralih pada pasukan aliansi yang terkejut karena telah diselimuti oleh chakra Kyuubi seperti sebelumnya.

"I-ini adalah milik Naruto..." Ucap Lee.

"Aku kira chakranya sudah menghilang. Aku menyadarinya saat mengobati aliansi. Ia hanya mengecilkannya saja, dan tidak menghilang sepenuhnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Hebat! Bahkan chakra ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya." Ucap Chouji.

"Yoo Hatsan. Sepertinya kau juga merasakan percikan chakra. Ini chakra Kyuubi Ying dan Yang." Kata Bee pada Hachibi.

"Ini bukan hanya chakra Kyuubi." Jawab Hachibi.

"Apa kau berencana melindungi kami dengan ini, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada pelan.

Tiba-tiba Juugo berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, semuanya semakin buruk. Kita harus keluar dari kekkai ini. Gunakan teknik kuchiyose milikmu."

"Itulah yang sedang ku rencanakan. Aku akan membawamu dan Naruto pergi.

Nampak Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar juga. Aku belum bemberikan chakra pada kalian. Kemarilah, aku akan memberikannya." Kata Naruto. Sasuke terlihat ragu.

"Apa kita akan melewati ini semua hanya dengan chakra segitu?"

"Aku bilang, cepatlah kemari!" Kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sementara itu di tempat Hashirama.

"Jadi dia membagikan chakranya dengan semua shinobi. Jumlah chakra yang mengesankan, jika dibandingkan dengan milikku. Tidak, mereka juga menggunakan chakra Kyuubi untuk..."

Disisi lain, tampak Obiti sudah mulai bosan.

"Sesuatu dengan kualitas yang menyedihkan seperti itu tidak akan mampu menahan empat bijuudama yang ditembakan bersamaan."

Obito mulai menyeringai.

"Enyahlah!"

 **-Syuuutt!-**

Empat bijuudama telah ditembakan.

Minato, Naruto, dan Hashirama membulatkan mata...

 **-DDUUUAARRR!-**

Kekkai itu terlihat mengembung saat terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat didalamnya. Kepulan asap terlihat memenuhi kekkai. Bunga raksasa pun sudah tidak utuh lagi.

Obito mulai membuka pelindung gudoudama untuk melihat area serangannya yang telah hancur.

Namun kesenangannya luntur seketika disertai kedua matanya yang membulat.

Didalam kekkai itu tidak terlihat apa-apa kecuali beberapa retakan tanah juga batu besar yang hancur.

"I-ini adalah..."

Sementara itu, jauh dari kekkai, beberapa orang nampak kebingungan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shinobi B.

"Kita diselamatkan oleh chakra ini lagi?!" Kata Chouji.

"Tidak. Perhatikan baik-baik." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Lihat kesana Chouji! Kita berada diluar kekkai!" Seru Ino sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

"Aku rasa ini adalah Shunshin No Jutsu." Shino menebak apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan Kiba terlihat seperti sedikit kesal.

"Sialan Naruto! Dia bahkan bisa melakukan hal ini sekarang."

"Sepertinya ini bukan hanya Naruto?" Pikir Hinata.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Juugo kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Juugo pada Naruto.

"Ayahku memindahkan aliansi dengan jurus itu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jadi begitu." Gumam Sasuke mengerti.

"Sebelum ini, aku telah membagikan chakraku dan Kurama pada aliansi. Lalu chakraku dan chakra ayahku bercampur." Jelas Naruto.

Naruto dan Minato kembali ke alam bawah sadar mereka. Kyuubi yin dan yang telah menunggu mereka disana.

 **"Minato. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."** Ucap Kyuubi yin.

 **"Dengan kemampuan jikukkan ninjutsu milikmu, kita bisa saja membawa Obito pergi dari pasukan aliansi. Dengan begitu, kita bisa melawannya tanpa harus membahayakan yang lain..."** Lanjutnya. Minato mulai mempertimbangkan rencana Kyuubi.

"Kurama benar ayah. Kita tidak harus melibatkan mereka lebih jauh lagi." Naruto membuka suara, meyakinkan ayahnya.

Minato masih berpikir. Dia merasa otaknya kali ini lebih lambat.

 **"** Tapi ini adalah perang kita semua!" Minato masih ragu dengan rencana Kyuubi.

Naruto menatap ayahnya lekat.

"Tapi jika terus seperti ini, akan banyak nyawa yang melayang. Dan aku tidak mau itu! Aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi... Sudah cukup aku merasa kesepian." Naruto menatapnya sendu, kembali mengingat saat perginya Sasuke dari konoha, kematian Jiraya, dan semua temannya yang gugur dalam medan perang.

 **"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar... Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dalam bahaya."** Timpal Kyuubi Yang.

Minato menatap mereka satu persatu.

Ia harus membuat keputusan dengan cepat.

Lama mereka menunggu,

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bawa Obito pergi."

Naruto dan kedua Kyuubi tersenyum pada Minato, melihat tekad hokage ke-4 untuk melindungi pasukan aliansi.

"Kau sudah tau rencananya 'kan Naruto." Ucap Minato pada anaknya setelah kembali sadar. Membuat mereka yang mendengarnya kebingungan.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami akan menyerangnya lebih dulu... Lalu bantu kami menyerang setelah aku beri tanda.". Jawab Naruto mencoba membuat Sasuke yakin. Namun seorang Uchiha tak mudah ditipu. Terbukti dengan Sasuke yang menatap sahabatnya ini curiga.

"Beritahu yang lainnya." Lanjut Naruto yang kembali fokus kedepan.

 **'Bagus Naruto. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan menghalangi kita'** ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai ayah!" Teriak Naruto semangat

"Ayo. Naruto!"

Dengan itu, mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat menuju Obito yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

Pasukan aliansi hendak mengikuti mereka berlari, namun di cegah oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Juugo menatapnya bingung.

"Iya! Kenapa kau menghentikan kami?!" Kiba ikut bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kita tunggu tanda dari mereka." Jawab Sasuke.

Sementara itu, hokage ke-2 menatap kepergian Naruto dan Minato dengan pandangan bingung dan curiga.

'Apa yang mereka rencanakan?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

 **#####**

Beralih pada dua jinchuriki Kyuubi yang sudah berada di hadapan Obito.

Minato mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya.

"Ah, aku ingat kunai itu, sensei..." Obito berkata dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"Kau mengingatnya?... Berarti kau juga mengingat ini!"

 **-SYUT!-**

Kunai hiraishin itu melesat tepat menuju kepala Obito.

"Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan cara yang sama."

Tepat 1 meter didepan Obito, bola hitam tadi berubah menjadi tameng yang kuat. Dan setelahnya, Minato muncul dengan kunai hiraishin yang dilempar tadi di tangan kirinya. Seperti yang Obito kira, Minato melayangkan pukulannya, namun berhasil ditahan dengan perisai itu.

Kedua telapak tangannya mendarat ditanah lebih dulu, satu meter dari Obito.

Gudoudama itu kembali menjadi bola kecil, Obito mengangkat kaki kirinya keatas, lalu menghantamkannya pada Minato.

Kepulan asap tercipta setelah serangan dari Obito dilancarkan.

Disisi Naruto, muncul kilatan kuning diikuti dengan munculnya Minato.

Sudah Obito duga. Serangan seperti itu tidak mungkin mengenai Minato dengan mudah. Asap telah hilang, menampilkan tanah yang telah hancur.

"Kecepatanmu masih sama, Sensei."

Minato melirik anaknya, lalu mengangguk bersama.

"Kita mulai!"

Mereka berdua segera berlari. Naruto maju ke arah kiri Obito, sedangkan Minato ke arah kanan.

 **Lewat!**

Setelah lama mereka bertarung, kini Obito mulai kelelahan. Begitupula dengan Minato dan Naruto.

"Ayah... Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!" Ucap Naruto pada ayahnya yang sedang mengatur nafas setelah bertarung dengan Obito.

"Aku tau Naruto... Tapi kita tidak bisa menyentuhnya, apalagi hanya mendekatinya."

Naruto terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya. Jika saja dia bisa melakukan hiraishin, mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini!

'Hiraishin... Ah! Itu dia!' Pikir Naruto setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukan ini sekarang." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Minato menatap Naruto bingung, juga sedikit ragu.

"Tidak Naruto! Ini terlalu berbahaya!" Sela Minato mencoba menghentikan rencana anaknya.

Naruto menatap ayahnya,

"Tidak ayah. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ayah harus percaya padaku!" Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Keputusan Naruto sudah bulat, ia yakin rencananya kali ini pasti berhasil.

Minato menatap putra satu-satunya ini, dia tersenyum. Tidak terlihat keraguan sedikitpun di mata shafire Naruto. Dan perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga.

"Kau benar... Sebagai seorang ayah... Aku harus mempercayai anaknya..." Minato menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"... Aku percaya padamu... Anakku..."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki ayah seperti ini.

"Ayah... Tolong beri aku kunai milikmu." Ucap Naruto. Minato memberikan sebuah kunai bermata pisau tiga cabang pada Naruto.

"Ini adalah kunai terakhirku... Kau pasti bisa, Naruto."

.

.

Naruto menatap fokus pada Obito.

'Bantu aku, Kurama!'

Naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju Obito yang mulai bersiaga. Ia melompat tinggi begitu karaknya dengan Obito sudah pas. Naruto menggenggam erat kunai ayahnya itu,

 **-SYUUT!-**

Ia melemparkan kunai itu tepat ka tanah yang berjarak satu meter didepan Obito. Sedangkan Obito yang merupakan jhincuriki Juubi itu tak tinggal diam. Bola hitam didepannya kembali berubah menjadi perisai yang menahan kunai itu.

Seperti yang Minato lakukan, Naruto muncul didepan perisai itu, lalu memukul perisai itu sekuat tenaga.

 **-WUUSHH-**

Gelombang kejut tercipta setelah kepalan tangan Naruto menghantam perisai itu dengan kencang. Namun perisai itu hanya mengalami retakan kecil.

Dibalik perisai itu, Obito menyeringai melihat usaha Naruto sia-sia.

Sementara itu, Minato menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Bukan karena anaknya itu berhasil membuat retakan pada perisai Obito yang kuat.

"Naruto bisa melakukan hiraishin?!" Gumamya tak percaya.

Kembali ke tempat Obito. Ia saat ini memandang remeh pada Naruto yang terjatuh didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku... Kau bermimpi ingin menjadi hokage?... Jangan bercanda... Kekuatanmu masih jauh dibawahku. Menyerahlah..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah-ttebayou!"

Obito membulatkan matanya tak percaya, begitu pula dengan Minato. Dibelakang Obito berdiri Naruto yang telah menodongkan kunai. Dia kembali fokus kedepan. Dan menemukan Naruto masih ada disana.

"Bhunsin kah?!..." Dan tepat dugaan Obito, orang didepannya ini menghilang disertai kepulan asap tipis.

"...Bagaimana bisa?!" Obito menatap tak percaya pada Naruto dibelakannya melewati ekor mata dengan iris rinnegan itu

"Saat aku melempar kunai hiraishin kedepanmu, dugaanku benar jika kau akan kembali menahan pukulanku seperti apa yang ayah lakukan sebelumnya. kau mengubah gudoudama itu menjadi perisai, dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat sebuah bunshin... Dengan kata lain, aku yang asli berpindah kebelakangmu tanpa kunai milik ayah. Kau tau? Kecepatanku saat menggunakan Bijuu chakura mode akan bertambah cepat. Bahkan melebihi raikage ke-empat..." Jelas Naruto panjang. Dengan cepat ia menepuk punggung Obito, mengalirkan chakra lvl 1 Kyuubi, lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul disamping ayahnya.

"Persiapannya sudah siap!" Kata Naruto menyadarkan lamunan ayahnya.

"Ayo kita mulai!... Hiraishin No Jutsu!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Obito menyedot dirinya masuk kedalam dimensi kamui.

 **-JDAAARR!-**

Sebuah ledakkan dahsyat tercipta setelah dua jutsu jikkukan itu dilakukan secara bersama. Ledakkannya membuat sebuah gelombang angin yang kencang, hingga sampai pada shinobi aliansi.

Hinata, seorang Hyuuga disana mengaktifkan kekuatan mata berupa Byakugan. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci tempat ledakkan itu berasal. Ditambah dengan keberadaan Naruto juga Yondaime Hokage disana membuatnya khawatir.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kiba, teman satu timnya yang mengetahui Hinata menggunakan byakugan. Disisinya Shino menerbangkan beberapa serangga, guna mencari darimana ledakkan itu berasal.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi disana?" Juugo bertanya, sedangkan Sasuke masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

'Apa yang terjadi? Lalu... Aku tidak merasakan chakra Naruto' batin Sasuke dengan mata sharingannya yang aktif.

Beberapa menit berselang, kepulan asap itu masih menghalangi pandangan mereka. Membuat hampir semua orang menjadi cemas dan takut.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi. Dengan mangekyou sharingan yang memunculkan susano'o berwarna biru, Sasuke melesat menuju kepulan asap itu. Juugo terkejut dengan larinya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke?!" Juugo ikut berlari, diikuti shinobi aliansi yang ingin mengetahui keadaan pahlawan mereka.

Beralih pada sebuah danau yang berada dipinggir taman. Danau itu begitu indah dengan hiasan bunga warna warni yang indah menghiasi sekitarnya.

Bulan yang bercahaya lumayan terang, menerangi tempat itu. Seorang gadis dewasa dengan surai merah panjang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dinginnya malam tidak membuat gadis dengan umur 22 tahun itu menggigil. Dengan sweater hangatnya, dia memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Indah, dan cukup membuatnya tenang dari masalah yang sebelumnya dia dapatkan. Iris violet gadis itu menatap bintang dengan fokus. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat yang pasti membuat para lelaki terpana.

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja, dia melihat sebuah ledakkan di langit. Mengucek matanya sebentar untuk memastikan penglihatannya baik-baik saja. Namun ledakan yang dilihatnya masih ada. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari ledakan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar suara debuman yang lumayan keras. Dengan segera gadis itu menghampiri apa yang terjatuh tadi.

Jaraknya cukup dekat hingga gadis itu sudah menemukan sebuah retakan tanah dengan kepulan asap. Asap hitam itu menghilang, digantikan dengan kedua sosok manusia yang tergeletak. Gadis itu kembali membelalakkan matanya, dengan tangan yang menutup mulut agar tidak berteriak.

Dua sosok laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri. Dengan baju compang camping, mungkin akibat jatuhnya orang ini. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang jabrik. Namun yang satunya memiliki tiga garis horizontal di kedua pipinya.

 **-TBC-**

Haah akhirnya selesai juga buat fic... Karena saya masih nubi, jadi tolong sarannya lewat kotak review!

Terima kasiha..

Jaa-Neeeeeee!


End file.
